1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baton used by a marching band which contains flags or banners at each end, such that the flag at one end may be exposed, while the flag at the other end is hidden from view. Alternately, the flags at both ends can be partially exposed at the same time. The overall length of the baton remains constant. This results in a dramatic marching presentation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,869, attempted to produce an alternative banner effect by attaching one flag to an internal pole and the other flag to an external webbing. This arrangement results in the length of the baton changing depending on which flag is exposed. The extended baton shifts the center of gravity of the baton during use, making the manipulation of the baton difficult. In addition, the webbing can tear or stretch from use, causing a change in the feel of the baton over time.
The present invention, which consists of baton slidably inside a hollow slider, with half crescent shaped flags or banners attached at each end, results in a constant length baton, and a more stable center of gravity. Another advantage of the present invention over prior art is that the end flags, because of their circular cuts are easier to store and result in less wrinkling of the flags or banners.